1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp for securing a post top luminaire to its supporting post. More particularly, the present invention provides a means for securing the post top luminaire to its post through the application of compression rather than tension forces applied to the base of the luminaire which fits over the post.
2. Brief Description of the Background Art
Clamp means employed previously to secure post top luminaires to the corresponding post are generally of two types. Exterior set screws are most commonly used, and for years provided an acceptable means for securing the luminaire to the top of the post due to the metal used in construction of these devices. The metal could easily withstand the tension forces asserted by such set screws, and thus apply the adequate clamping force. However, in recent years the use of metal bases for luminaires has been replaced by the use of less expensive, lightweight plastics in construction of the housing of the post top luminaires. While the advantages of plastic materials are numerous, the use of common exterior set screws with this new material to provide clamping to the post has been most unsatisfactory. The force exerted on the material when using set screws is concentrated in the area immediately surrounding the screw. Additionally, the tension forces exerted on the material while tightening the set screws can cause less expensive plastic material to expand away from the post, and even to break apart while securing the luminaire. For obvious reasons, neither expansion of the base material, nor breaking of the material, provide adequate clamping.
To overcome these difficulties, the use of separate exterior clamp elements to secure the illuminare has increased. However, the use of exterior clamps considerably depreciates the esthetic value of the luminaire. Additionally, while an interior bicycle handle bar type clamp has been used, such a device affords a solution that is too complex in both use and manufacture to be an efficient solution to the problem.